Game of Survival :A 13 Reasons why Fanfiction
by joey2811
Summary: This is a Fanfiction for Netflix's "13 reasons why".This fanfiction is basically the aftermath of the Finale.As you read further (from 4thchpt).The plot becomes more and more sinister with crimes being commited and lives at stake until it is down to 'everyman for himself' and the characters thrive to survive.. that is when life becomes a game of survival and everyone wants to win.
1. chapter 1 : The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

I sat on my bed exhausted.The ride with Tony others was fun.Its been a long time since I felt it.I grabbed my phone and played the message on my inbox again.The message Hannah sent me.Hearing it today felt different,I didn't feel sad anymore.I was happy to listen to her again.

I climbed down the stairs.My mother Father both were cooking dinner while arguing again I guessed I was the subject of their discussion.

"Hey mom,Hi Dad" I said while taking a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Hi Clay",both of them said.

"You look different today",Mom said.

"Different,eh? Anyways Mom I was thinking of inviting the Bakers over for Dinner,if thats not a problem..."I said.

My mom was startled and shocked at the same time.Maybe she was uncomfortable with Mrs.Baker.There was awkward silence for five seconds the only sound was of the sizzling sound of the steak.

"Its not a problem at all Clay.Invite Tony as well,"My Father said breaking the silence.

"Okay Cool," I said and finished the milk."I'll be back for dinner," I said and ran out to my bike.

"You better be!"I heard my mom say.

I looked different,I thought.Maybe I also felt different today.I did not felt sad Anymore.I think it was finally time for me to move on.It has been 3 weeks since Hannah went missing and I knew she is missing from this world too.

The breeze hit my face gently as I rode on my bike to the Baker's.I was free now.I was Care-free.I released both of my hands from the handle and screamed,taking out all the grief,the sadness,pain,negativity out.I felt whole again and that's when I lost my balance.I crashed right into Hannah's mailbox.I lay on the cold hard ground,laughing.Laughing at my stupidity and thrilled at the same time.

Mrs.Baker came running out the second she heard the accident.She came to my rescue while I was still laughing.It was weird.She got me to my feet.

"Honey are you okay ?" Mrs.Baker asked scared.

"I'm fine," I said catching my breath.

"Why were you laughing?"She asked.

"I was laughing at my stupidity,also the coincedence,I was headed to your house and look at the grand entry I made," I said.We both laughed.

"So you were coming to my house,any specific reason ?" She asked.

"Oh yeah,I came here to invite over for dinner at my house,will you and Mr.Baker come ?"

"Sure,why not ? Absolutely," She said with a wide grin.

"See you at eight then?"

"Yea."

An hour later I sat in my room.Looking at Hannah's pictures.It was ironic how only one picture ruined her life.I still remember the day Hannah left.She came home convinced that She couldnt take it anymore and she just left behind a note

 _Dear Mom,Dear Dad._ _I know I have troubled you a lot.I have been troubled myself lately.I know its gonna be hard for both of you,but I can't take it anymore.My life has been hell.There is nothing good in my life and I ruin everybody's life because of how messed up I am._ _So I am leaving and when I come back,the last time you see me will be at my funeral.I am going to end it all of it.Goodbye._ _Love Hannah._

She left and then called me,leaving me a message.That was probably her last words to anyone.

I still remember how devestated her parents were when the found the note.Mrs.Baker is still in denial,She still believes that Hannah is alive and that she will come back.

"Clay!"My Father called,disrupting my thoughts and breaking me out of my trance.

"What happened Dad ?" I asked.

"Can you see who is at the door.We are busy with the dinner here." He said.

"Okay."I replied.

I went downstairs.Someone was constantly ringing the doorbell.I opened the door and found a young lady with a letter in her hand.

"Are you Helmet ? "She asked.Her question took me by surprise.Only one person called me 'Helmet'.Is it true can a dead girl write a letter?


	2. Chapter 2:The dinner where everyone crie

**Chapter 2: The dinner where everyone cries**

"Its been a long time since I last heard that...Urg.Umh..Well my name is Clay Jensen.'Helmet' is actually my pet name"I explained to the mailwoman.

"Yeah ,okay uh..sign here," She said.I signed and was headed to my room.

"Who was it ?" My Mom asked.

"It was the mail-person.Its a letter for me,"I replied.

"Well ,why didn't he just drop it in the mailbox?"

"Firstly it was a 'she' and secondly,I don't know,"I replied

"You invited everyone ,Clay ?" My Father asked.

"Yes Dad.Well Tony won't be coming he has some work at the garage and the Bakers..."I was cut off by the chiming of the bell.I put the letter in my pocket and went to the door.

I opened the door to find Mr and Mrs.Baker."Hi Clay."Mrs.Baker greeted with a warm smile.

Both of them were casually dressed.Mr Baker was wearing Khaki trousers,A Sky blue shirt with only its sleeves collar visible for he had donned a V-neck sweater.Mrs.Baker wore Jeans and a Red T-Shirt.

"Please come in,"I said.

They came in and Mrs.Baker gave me the bottle of Red Wine she brought.

The dinner was delicious.My parents and the Bakers got quite along eventhough my mother was defending the school on the lawsuit the Bakers filed.

"So what of you thought about Hannah's case Olivia ?"My mother asked while sipping the wine.

"We have decided to file another case,"Mrs.Baker said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Bryce?"I asked.Her expressions were melancholy as she nodded slowly.

My mom looked at me,confused.I gave her a I'll-explain-later look.

And thats where the topic ended when Dad got the dessert.That's when I decided to spill the beans...

"Mom ,Dad.Mr Mrs.Baker.I have something I need to tell you,"I said.All eyes were fixated at me."The day Hannah went missing she called me,"I say with my heart beating faster and thumping loudly.

Mrs.Baker let out a sigh and grasped her husband's hand.My mother was more confused than ever.I took out my phone and played the message.

 _Hey,It's me Hannah.Clay I've known you for 2 years.And this is probably the first and the last time I'am saying this to you.I love you Clay.More than myself.It'd be really hard for you but I can't take it anymore._

 _Goodbye,Helm--_

The voicemail cut her off before she could say 'Helmet'.Mrs.Baker was crying now and Mr.Baker wad looking down trying to supress his sobs.My mother looked at me with pain in her eyes.My Father was shocked.

"Oh,honey"my mother said and came over to me.She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear ,"Clay,Did you .."

"Yes Mom.More than myself." I say.

So I practically ruined dessert for everyone and this dinner ended on a sad note.

After the dinner,I sat in my room perplexed.The writer of this letter wanted to meet me tomorrow.Interestingly it kept referring to me as 'Helmet'.Now I wasn't sure who was yanking my chain but I was curious to know.Only Hannah called me 'Helmet' and nobody else,also nobody else knew about that.The rendezvous was to be at 4'o clock near the banks of River Napa in Oakville.I called Tony for help as there was no way in hell I was gonna pedal my way for 30 miles.

The next day,after school ended.I hopped into Tony's car which he was fixing last night.It took as almost an hour to reach the place.

The ride was boring except for the mix tapes Tony had.I have to admit his taste of music is so much better than mine.Jessica hadn't turned up at school today

.I guess she was probably in the hospital with Alex who survived the gunshot,currently in coma and ICU and Courtney was making headlines after her bold post on Facebook.

 **I know everyone probably has an idea about this.So I am making it official.Yes I am a lesbian and I like girls.And I don't give a Fuck to people's judgements.Happy Monday Everyone !!**

There was a cottage near the bank.That is where we were supposed to meet out mysterious writer.We went over to the house and a young woman answered the door.My heart skipped a beat,My lungs forgot to breath and I just fainted after looking at her.This cannot be possible.She is alive.Hannah Baker never died...


End file.
